Rue the whole story
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: Stay with rue from the morning she wakes up on reaping day to the time she closes her eyes for the last time, inspired by fanficlover500's pov for prim be sure to also read her story titeled letters, rated t beacause its the hunger games, enjoy :)


** I wake up and take a few gulps of the stale air. my sister twitches under my arm I cant sleep, I know a lot of people cant sleep today all across district eleven, twelve, ten everywhere across panem. **

** My sister mona turns over in my arms again, "rue im scared." she looks at me. "why?you dont have to worry about reaping day for another year." I hug her close. "for you rue" I shiver at her words. I get up and look at my three sisters and two brothers who all sit up looking at me.**

** "dont worry I'll be fine, We will all be fine." but even i know that there not that stupid. My mother had to sell one of her best dresses just so I would have a brand new outfit for reaping day. Mona will wear it one day and then Tyrell, and then littel Rose, my youngest sister.**

** I look at the littel blue dress my mom brought me. My dad stares at me. "Dont worry rue you will be fine." my mom hands me one of her hand woven nekalaces, with a star carved roughly out of wood, "for good luck" she smiles i put it on. **

** my siblings eat breakfast me and my parents skip so we can save some for later on this evening.**

** I then help Rose and Tyrell get dressed Mona wears a pink jumper the same thing i wore last harvest season.**

**-flashback-**

** I was in the trees at night picking pears. and I saw a big ripe one I knew rose would love. I was carrying it home after we signaled a days end. When a peace keeper came up.**

** "whats in your poket?" He pointed a gun at me. I pull out the pear and show it to him. I flinch as he slaps me, "you littel-" I look up as something pushes me away, "its mine I told her to hide it." a tall boy says. he has dark brown skin darker than mine and a muscular build. "go home." the peace keeper orders.**

** later I saw that boy whiped, in front of the justice building. His name was Thresh. **

**-present-**

** I walk up to the tabel to sicn in a tall peacekeeper holds out her hand. "your hand," I give her my small hand and she signs me in. My finger is still bleeding when I get into the section for twelve year old girls.**

** i have only took five tessere so my name is in there six times. Highly unlikely since district eleven is so big, mostly its the sixteen to eighteen year olds who get picked,**

** This year district eleven's mentor is Chaff. i've seen him on tv passing wine around with Hamitch Abernathy, He has a littel stump as a right arm.**

** This year the escort is Pollean Catwell she has a platnium blonde wig and big eyes she is slighly over weight and doesnt belong here at all her dark brown skin is too glossy.**

** "welcome, welcome," she smiles at the dead silent crowd. "now the time has come for us to select one courages young man and woman." Were still silent. I glance at my parents and my sisters. "for the honor of representing district eleven in the seventhy fourth annual hungergames." She beams. we all stare at her, she clears her throught. "as usual ladies first."**

** My heart is pounding, six times Rue you still have a good shot of going home. She fishes into the bowl deeper and deeper each time my heart doubels in beats, she holds up a slip of paper. and unfolds it. **

** "ahh, Rue, heavenly." I fight back tears my heart stops. "well Rue, where are you? come on up." there is a clear path for me. I float up to the stage. "Rue how old are you?" she smiles. "tweleve." I say barely audbile. "so this is your first reaping?" she smiles. "yes" she stands up. "well i'll be are'nt you lucky?" no im not. "Do we have any voulenteers for- Rue." everything is dead silents. "well then lets all congradulate- Rue." there are a few dead claps. i lean back as she bends down and looks me in the eyes. "congradulations rue." i push her hand off.**

** "and now the boys" she goes to the fish bowl thing. "Thresh? cru, cru-" Thresh is already pushing people out the way and comes to stand by me. "wow arnt you exited." she laughs Thresh looks at her no one voulenteers for Thresh, And we shake hands and then we are rushed into the Justice building I've never been in there before now, Its dusty and old.**

** I am taken to a room with crakiling green wllpaper. My mom burst in with my dad and my siblings they all tell me its going to be alright I'll be fine. I dont say any thing I lay on the small couch after a peacekeeper rushes them out I cry for hours I look a mess and have long forgot about tryin to look good when I get onto the train and all the pictures are snaping at me.**

** I am escoted to a small blue car with a bench seat I've only seen pictures of cars in my old history book I am to tired to listen to whatever Pollean is saying I get on the train and take it all in, its glossy white and full of food and things ive never seen only the finest furniture. "now go freshen up and we can eat lunch," Pollean smiles.**

** My room is all white with a lime green bed and a big matching wardrobe my bathroom is all white with a shower I have never used one before so it takes a while to figure it out, I pull on a bright yellow V-neck and a pair of red shorts i find some sandals and make my way pass Tresh's room. I peer in. **

** He looks up from his bed. "hi." He looks at me. I close the door i know we are being watched anyways so what. "why did you help me?" I look at him. "you remind me of my younger sister and I dont want to see you hurt." he gets up. "okay" **

** I open the door to see Chaff standing in my path. "hi I'm chaff your mentor." he looks at us. "Rue" I say Tresh just stares. We eat lunch and then afterwards go to watch the reapings.**

** The girl from one looks pretty but seems like she could be evil. the tribues from two voulenteer. when it gets to me I see how scared I was. I didnt bother to look at myself on the big screen above.**

** when it gets to twelve a girl my age gets picked, primrose i think. but her sister katniss voulenteers she did what I would have for my sisters. she iS genuine. the mayors dughter madge I think screams something but i dont think katniss noticed.**

** Prim is my height and beatiful she barely resembels her sister. a tall boy her cousin maybe carries Prim away. to a blonde lady i dont see their dad, the tv snaps off. i look at Chaff who is telling us who to look out for the people from districts one, two, and four. while most of district eleven has alot of labor power most of us die in the blood bath at the cornicopia, let alone make it pass the final ten.**

** Now i am in truoble. "so what do we do?" I ask scarred, "you train." he says firmly. I look around the room everything is just so much I run to my room and cry just this morning I was lying in bed with five wild littel kids and now im forced to go into this arena and die. at dinner I walk back in I sit besides Pollean.**

** "Rue listen if you want to survive you need sponsor's" Chaff had went trough this conversation already with other tributes, other dead tributes.**

** usally I am very chaty always talking when I am in the feilds especially during harvest season. in the morning all of panem would be watching me get off the train and later in the tribute parade even later they would watch me die. "It wont be hard getting people to like me" I smile. "But it will be hard for me to get sponsors." I look at him.**

** Thresh laughs, "I've seen you in the tree's you are the hardest working first one there in the morning and last one to leave. and your a pretty good singer" he looks around. "yes I have seen you Rue show them how good at climbing you are." Chaff smiles. "well ChafF when was the last time you helped out in the feilds?" not to be rude but he did have one arm. then its all jokes.**

** in the morning I am up early the grey light drifts onto my face. i sit up it was a rough night gettting to sleep not having someone by my side.**

** I am good at waking up early. and so is Thresh. he looks at me. "if anyone hurts you I will be sure to kill them Rue, were both from eleven we need to stick together." he says. "you mean an alliance." i can tell he is uncomfortable with me sitting so close to him.**

** he shakes his head. "Thresh?' i tap him. "Thresh i cant kill anyone i wont stoop to their level" i say cocking my head and running my fingers through my takes my hand "big big day you two." she beams. "go get dressed i will order for breakfast to be made. I twiddel with my district token.**

** I take an extra long shower. and fall to the floor sobbing my eyes out I will never see my family again I know it. besides they will be better if I am not there I am just another mouth to feed.**

** I turn off the shower and lay on the floor for a long time. mona will have to be the new big sister, I wonder how that other girl katniss feels will she ever see her sister? **

** I roll over and try to sit up. I walk into the room completly naked not bothering to wear any clothes I make two braids that run into littel puffy pony tails on each side of my head and pull on a green tanktop and jeans. I blink my eyes. and walk into the dining hall. chaff and tresh are talking. they grow quite as they see me.**

** I sit down silently. "morning darling." he is not sober at all. "hi Chaff" I can smell sprits in his breath. I eat a lot of food they have these pale blue grapes we grew back in my distric I never tasted so I pop alot into my mouth they have this heavenly drink they call hot chocalate.**

** "are you eating Pollean?" I ask softly. "no I need to keep my figure." she smiles, "I wish I was your size." I say truthfuly.**

** the train stops. I think it stoped last night around before dinner but I did not notice. everything grows dark. "this is it" Chaff stands in the door way. i gulp and go to the window.**

**"this is it" I say as the blinding light takes me. the capitol. thresh comes to stand by me. "look Rue i want you to enjoy yourself as long as you can." the capitol is filled with weird looking peopel. lots of reporters stand there taking pictures of us pulling up.**

** Pollean taps me still shy of Thresh. "it's go time team eleven." She beams and places her hands on the small of our backs and pushes us towards the door.**

** "anything else?"  
Thresh takes my hand I feel reluctant at first then I hold on tighter. "keep your head up look feirce but exited to be here."Chaff looks at us. "and dont do that." he nods at our freindly gester i drop his hand.**

** "may the odds be ever in your favor." I say to Thresh and push out the door there are lots of laughs and claps. a reporter grabs me. "here they are the district eleven." She smiles her fake nose way to pointy. everything here was way to much.**

** We are escorted to the transformation room. my team looks at me. a woman with red skin and pale green hair ticks her tounge. "not hopeless fresh face no acne, quite beatiful but nothing makeup cant do." she smiles I know if I try to grab my robe I'll be yelled at.**

** so there I lay naked. I'm waxed,scrubed,brushed, combed, you name it they did it. i look up to see my desiner her name is Delin and she is all purpel with grey hair. "hello rue." she smiles. "are you hungry?" i think back to all the food I ate just six hours ago.**

** "of course." I smile wirly. we sit in a red room with my whole team. I wonder how Thresh is doing. of course I do'nt have anything to worry about, I know my costume will be fine i wont have to be naked at least. I'm pretty chatty that hour then I'm rushed back to the room and put back to work they cover me in blue glitter and dress me in a puffy plaid shirt and a pair of overalls capitol style we wear crowns to match our district sign. **

** now my worst fear is met I walk in a big room filled with all this years tributes. the girl from one smiles at me. she is spray painted silver with a pink costume.**

** the tributes from two wear gladiater costumes, mansory, the tributes from ten are dressed as cowboys, and girls. I try to give menacing looks but who am i kidding I'm just to nice for this even if I made it pass the blood bath even if I made it to the final two I couldnt kill.**

** our horses are blue to match our costumes. I feed one a sugar cube. "ohh so cute right Thresh?" I laugh, "I- I geuss so." he smiles. "ohh I just love animals."  
I giggel.**

**-flashback-**

**I stand on my tip teos my feet evenly spaced I look over. "look the flag." I point . "time to call quits." I sing out the signal the mokingjays carry it out. **

**my dad whips the sweat off his face, "Rue?" he looks up at me. "Is that you singing up there." he laughs. "Yes daddy." I chirp. "Come here my littel song bird." **

** I laugh. "catch me first." I laugh. mona's just four she cant help out yet. I climb up as high as I dare. and leap to the next tree.**

** "daddy" my voice rings over the feilds. I go faster the mokingjays whip around me singing my song I laugh and sing it again they grow louder. and finally land in front of my dad who is now turning in circels trying to spot me. "down here." I tugged his sleve.**

** he picks my up. "come 'mere baby bird"he troughs me. "higher." I sream gulping up air and laughing, he troughs me even higher. "higher daddy!" the mokingjay mimic my voice. he twirls me around. "daddy are we always going to be together. "until the day we die."**

**-present-**

** Tresh taps me. he looks down at me. "you ready?" He ask's I shake my head. I grab onto my spot by thresh.**

** the parade starts. I look up at thresh he looks serious. I laugh. "what?" he grins, I cock my brow. "nuthin" I laugh. "nuthin" he taunts we laugh. Polean smacks threshe's arm, "you two cut it out." she grimmances. "wow she's no fun." I look up at him. "better be glad we dont have effie trinket she is just annoying." he laughs.**

** We get close to our turn, "I'm a littel scared." I say thresh is about to respond. the only thing I'm thinking is I dont want to fall off this thing.**

** everyone go's crazy for thresh. I look up at the jumbo screen and smile at the beautyful creature looking up then I look beyond me there is a small glowing thing. "whats that?" i ask. i look back. the district twelve chariot isnt far behind i see there jet black horses.**

** And then- and then... The District twelve tributes are on fire! The crowd go's crazy Thresh looks back at them to. i feel scared but I dont want to show it. **

** The twelve chariots fill the city circle, every window is paked and open all eyes are on this years tributes. the littel kids run around laughing and playing with their plastic weapons. I'ts just a game to them it always will be.**

** the president a small thin man with snow white hair gives us our official welcome,I dont know people might feel syphathetict towards me and I might get sponsors that way, surely people will be lined up to see thresh win.**

** Its a tradition to cut us tributes off while presedent snow does his speech but the district twelve tributes get more air time than they are supposed to have.**

** All the other tributes shoot them nervous glances and jelous looks. as it gets darker their lights grow I cant help but look over. I am still wary of my soroundings although the girl from twelve, Katniss looks nice but what if she had planned to voulenteer anyways, was Katniss a carrer?**

** as we leave the circle they do a quik run around of all of us I manage a weak smile thresh looks disturbed by the district twelve tributes.**

** They play the anthem and we enter the training center. my heart is pounding, I am to late to escape the minute we enter a force feild will probaly cover the building.**

** the prep team comes and starts to help us down there all telling us we did great but I know they keep sending nervous glances at the district twelve tributes, they pull on my skirt and tell me how beatiful the fabric looked on me. they remove my crown.**

** the trainig center has a floor for each district, twelve being at the top,I have only been in an elevator once and that was yesterday to say my goodbyes.**

** we shoot up the excelerating clear elevator. our quaters are six times as large as my house let alone my room is twice as large, we are set to meet for dinner in an hour.**

** I go to my big grand room with a gold bed and closet door. the bathroom is silver and gold i turn on the shower it has all these fancy buttons. I pick a soap that is peachy smelling and a hairwash that smells like i dont know what. but I like it im washed and scrubbed. I stand on the mat and blow myself dry.**

** I walk into the closet and select a small red t-shirt and blue pair of glittery overalls.**

** I skip into the dining hall. And take my seat I start digging in stuffing my mouth I've never had so much to eat before, I look up at Chaff and stop eating Thresh keeps going though so I dig back in.**

** "look guys," Chaff has his hand pressed against his tempel. "we need to discuss stratagies you guys got any talents?" He ask's thresh looks up at him, "strenght" he snarles.**

** they all look at me, "I can run across the tree tops, if they cant catch me they cant get me if they dont see me..." I smile. Thresh laughs, "okay, okay, your not hopeless, but you have to be prepared for anything rue you might be in a dessert, with no plants, trees, just open feild." he snarles. "extract water from the catus's get food if i can and run," I say ruefully,**

** "smart aren't you?" chaff smirks. I nod."but rue you have to understand no twelve year old has made it pass the bloodbath," he explains. "I will, I just have to-" I decide I shouldn't tell everything I know to Thresh and that I should keep some things a secret. "what" Chaff ask's "nothing" I look over at thresh and he laughs.**

** I stretch out and keep eating, I dont even know what I'm grabbing. I ask for desert, but both chaff and Polean refuse, Chaff lets Thresh some wine and I refuse since just the smell repulses me, I go to my room and it shuts itself behind me I remove my overalls and smack myself onto the big bed.**

** An Avox walks in and takes my overalls off somewhere. I thinks its horibele that they cut off their tounges strange enough i think they die all their hair red. I had seen one on television once. Chaff had explained them to me.**

** It doesnt take me long to remember where I am. Pollean taps me, "Oh, Rue we have another big!big! day!" she says in her annoying is breaking the capitol is a mist grey.i head down stairs and serve myself some pale purpel cooked appels and this wired crumpet i let my mind wonder to my family my sisters my brothers my parents, I fix the basics the sausages, eggs, pink melon pancakes,**

** just two mornings ago I was at home trying to get some sleep. thresh and chaff bid me good morning thresh is wearing the same training outfit as me with our district number sewn on the sleve,**

** "so schedule please?" I ask sipping some coffe. "Well its tradition for us to do our first day of trainig today, now rue you need to try to get higher than a three if you want to have sponsers okay." Chaff nods. "got it" I smile. there will be three days when we get to train together and the last day we preform in front of the game makers.**

** I furrow my brow, The thought of meeting the other tributes face to face makes me nervous, "I'm not hungry anymore" I say Thresh takes my plate and starts eating it.**

** we go down the elevator ten minuets early we are the second to last tributes to srrive with twelve last. the head trainer Atala steps up to explain the stations, when she begins to read the list my heart flutters the girl from two stares at me devilishly. She seemed sweet for a minute, tresh stand across from me.**

** When we are released I begin obserbing the boy from two Cato is going to be a problem, Marvel the boy from one is a bit to comfrotabel with the spears. the girl from two is laughing and throughin the big daggers swiftly at the human shaped targets. I stay behind the duo from twelve waiting for them to leave the station then I go to the next watch how good she is with her snares, I spend the day studying my oponents. **

** the girl fron five, genive ,is sly and seems like she would stab you in the back literally I dont trust her. the gamemakers arrieve early on watching us. at lunch I sit by thresh telling him about my siblings as he listen quietly the lead carrer Cato walks up. "hey why dont you come eat with us," he shoots me a sharp glance, "no" Thresh says harshly. **

** I glance at the carrers both tributes from one and two and the girl from four. the boy from four sits by himslef. I want to talk to him and make him smile but I know I'm not here to make freinds. after lunch I climb up in the rafters and I jump from rafter to rafter laughing.**

** I swope down and land in front of Thresh. "hey" I smile as he lifts a weight over his head. "you said have fun right?" I ask smiling, he nods. "watch this," I say ruefully owning up to my name.**

** I duck under a tabel Cato set his knife down on, he go's over to the girl from his district and they start stratigizing over some guy named Petta i dont know who he is i think the boy from four, **

** I slip from the shadows and swipe his knife and then climb on the tabel and hop into the rafters without anyone seeing. I giggel as Cato confronts the boy from ten. "hey why did you steal my knife." he pushes him, "what?" I giggle. I look down to see Thresh smiling up at me and laughing I look over Katniss the girl from twelve smiles up at me I put my index finger to my mouth and she giggels.**

** thats when I really start keeping a good eye on her especially. the tributes. the boy from four is only thirteen not barley five feet. he just stands there. the girl from seven and six look alike, the boy from ten is taller than thresh but weak and has a bad leg he stays close to the girl from ten who is thick and has puppy dog eyes.**

** the boy from twelve has blonde hair and blue eyes, Katniss has dark hair and grey eyes. and the boy from five has a crazed mean look about him.**

** at the end of the day I slide down without being seen and glide up to Thresh, "have fun big guy?" I ask. "sure" he smiles.**

** At dinner I am chatty about what I did that day and what I obserbed thinking that it wouldnt be bad for thresh to know. geussing that I was the most observant one there.**

** I stalk into my room and pull on a deep pink gown my favorite color. I find a littel remote that plays music I scroll through the songs until I find one a orcrestra of mokingjay whistels. Pollean walks into my room and sits on my bed. "hello Rue," she raises her eyebrows. "hi" I say. "Rue i would like to know that i am not counting you out, yet. okay sweet heart?" She smiles. "i wouldnt think that in a million years."**

** "i have a fair chance" i tell myself. "i need rest could you turn off the lights now?" I ask, she leaves and i roll over.**

** My mind wonders back to my family they are all probaly at home now getting ready for tomorow my parents are snugling on the old couch they sleep on.**

** I remember snugling by the fire after scavaging in the meadow something illegal very illegal even if I could escape to the woods of district eleven I would have to get pass the threehundred foot high gates and the wire around the top, not to mentin the metal rods so you couldnt dig under.**

** I find my self crying and I dig deeper into my blanket, I'm just twelve I'm still a littel girl why did they bring me here to this stupid place.**

** I'm walking through the woods my feet digging into the shrubery I look around there they are twenty three of them there all grey I see thresh his golden eyes lock on me I backup and run . but I'm traped. "no!" I scream "please" I try to climb up a tree but I'm grabed down. they stomp me smack me the mocking jays sing a taunting song they laugh they tear into me im on fire im on fire just like Katniss wait where is she? shes there too. but what is she saying, she she is saying somethin but I cant here her over my screams, "stop!stop!" she cried I scream they dont care Thresh turned on me I see no more hope I shudder and grab my face I pull up some thing hard I see it now its my face I scream as loud as I can. my face. mocking me.**

** I open my eyes my team hovering over me. "Rue whats wrong?" Thresh looks at me. "No!get away" I scream. "Shh swwetheart it was just a dream, just a dream..." Pollean soothes. "they all turned on me they all got me." My throught dry. "even Thresh, I refuse to do this. this sick game I hate it I hate there rules." I cry. "dont talk like that Rue" She pats me.**

** I look warily at Thresh I can here the mocking jays still fill the room I through the remote at the wall and the music switches to an upbeat pop song from the capitol.**

** I tell them to get out and I go to the shower and wash myself or more like, It washes me I then pull on a clean training out fit I order food instead of going out there and then at ten I leave, Thresh has already gone and I'm the last one down.**

** this time I stay in Katniss's shadow wary of the other tributes, I stay as close as I dare go Thresh sends me glances all day. and at lunch he sits by me but I dont talk today so we dont talk. **

**near the end of the day I'm watching the tributes from twelve at the spear throwing station. he whispers "i think we have a shadow." she throughs her spear and looks at me i feel like i should run but im frozen she shrugs and turns around. **

** after this i stay behind them but at the same stations me and katniss are both good with plants can climb and she i pretty good wih a sling shot but i hit it every time.**

** at dinner we are lectured about what skillls we should and should not show in training. on the fourth day I am ready to show them what I'm made of.**

** and no Its not just skin and bones. Thresh stands up when he's called. "good luck" I say to him. "you to." and I stand up and he hugs me witch feels akward so we let go. The boy from twelve petta stares at me I raise my brows.**

** he smiles at me. I walk steadily. into the training room and say hello then I pick up the slingshoot and hit all my targets very well then I flip back onto the tabel and hop into the rafters hoping all aroud as they try to find me. I land in the judges room and look at them who are all looking up. "right here." I laugh they all laugh and smile and. I shoot back around the gym and land on the floor twenty feet below. "alright thankyou." Seneca Crane smiles. **

** "and may the odds be ever in your favor." I skip out the room and shoot up to my floor I jump into Chaff's arm and hug him. "I did good" I smile and land on the floor and through off my training clothes and change into a pair of pants and a white tank top.**

** I'm very exited to see my score and I hope I at least got a four, We all sit around the telivision that evening all the carrers get eights through ten,Thresh gets a ten we all clap then mine comes up, "Rue, with a seven." Ceaser says suprised. we all clap. "Rue thats extremly good" Chaff smiles.**

** The boy from twelve got a nine and the girl from twelve got a , eleven! i clap for her but everyone else looks worried. "Rue what do you think about ally's?" chaff ask's "I-" he cuts me off, just like his arm, "Thresh said he is staying solitary because the moment its down to two you turn on each other."he snaps. "I - I " they all stare at me. Pollean saves me . "we have alot to do tomorrow so off to be you to."**

** that night I treat my self to as many deserts as I dare have and when I'm done an Avox comes in and takes my dish. I have twelve ice creams all weird flavors, two glazed southern peaches, eighteen doughnuts, something they call a cattwell that is a big brownie with powder sugar, pink fuzzy cookie batter, and half a baked alaska.**

** I fall down onto the bed and fall a sleep in my clothes. I yawn in the morning and stretch on my bed. I roll of and wince as I hit the wood floor. I slide into the bathroom and get prepared for the day.**

** I pull my hair back, and brush my teeth. I put my hair in a puffy littel bun. my glowing brown eyes look wary today I walk in and lay my head on the tabel, "what happened to sunshinie Rue?" Chaff pibs.**

** "I'm fine what are we doing today?" I ask reaching for the cereal, at least I think thats what it is called, I enjoy a pink bottel of a drink called premry. Chaff smiles warmly, "lets wait for thresh should we-?" He smiles.**

** Thresh walks in. "morning Thresh." Chaff says without looking. "hey Thresh" I ask for the milk. "Today we will practice for the interviews okay?" He smiles at him. "Not up to it okay" he slams beside me pilling his plate high with whatever was in front of him, "it's not an option Thresh." Pollean says. "I said! no-" he picks the tabel up and throughs it.**

** it crashes I know the peopel from ten hear it. I feel tears in my eyes, "Thresh your scaring me." I say feeling one drop down. He slams his door shut even though it closes itself.**

** I scream out loud. "i thought the hunger games was'nt for two more days." I begin crying. and go to my room. Chaff walks in. "Rue?listen we still need to train so will you particapate?"**

** "yeah" I smile and get up. chaff and Pollean walk around me complimenting me, "Your cute that can be your personality, No one else is cute"**

** "Better be lucky because that girl Prim would have been doing cute to."**

**"you are very social to, funny."**

**"oh Chaff,"**

**"yes i know, she can sing but i dont see how that will get her sponsors."**

**"your fast,"**

**"good one "**

**"really how sweet-"**

**"yeah just kidding."**

** I smile. "thanks but I got it." I say smiling. so we practice all day. that afternoon we all sit at the new tabel that is bolted to the floor. We all laugh and joke. I am glad I decided to follow Thresh's advice and am enjoying my self.**

** I look at my team. "and remember smile okay?" I nod at there last minuet advice I wait in line standing on my tip toes trying to see over all the tall kids. "enjoying the view buddie." I punch Thresh who is standing behind the boy from ten. Thresh and Petta laugh. **

** my heart flutters we are all rushed onto stage. I sit in the fourth to last chair. my gown is blue and resmbels a bird with littel wings on the back, I listen carefully to the other interviews. whe he calls me I stand up and stand on my tiptoes. i basically skip/glide to the seat by ceaser.**

** "why dont you look beatiful." He smiles. "I geuss so is that a question?" i look at him. the crowd laughs. "so what is on your mind Rue?" he ask's "well right now the games." I take the time to smile at all the tributes. "she is adorabel isn't she folks." they go crazy. "So you got a seven on the training score?" he smiles. I nod, "and Rue that is very high how have you managed to get a score like that?"  
**

** "I-I think thats private." I tap my nose. more laughs, "any special skills miss Rue?" he smiles. "well I'm pretty fast so if they cant catch me they cant kill me, so dont count me out" I smile,eye rolling from district two, "not in a million years" he smiles the buzzer go's off. "and thats all the time we have been a pleasure miss Rue." i dance to my seat and bid Thresh good luck.**

** he answers all his questions in one worded anwers, the girl from twelve go's up her drees is made of tons of jewls that look like fire when she spins, she talks about her sister which seems genuine. but if only there was some thing that would show me she is pure, a sign.**

** the guy from twelve was okay pretty funny, then he did this whole bit where he and Ceasar smelled each other, Then he got serious and ended up saying that he was in love with Katniss.**

** I laughed, lover boy what a joke. but I did see Cato and Clove with each other alot. I smile and look at the girl who looks pass me at the boy.**

**when I get to my room I am put to sleep righ away. I hear clinking on the floor on top and then a crash. I sit up and look at my roof. I scream, but grow quite I hear screaming and shouting.**

** Oh, petta is in a deep shit and can't get out good luck lover boy. I giggel cant sleep so I turn on some music called district eleven melodys, a station made just for us, knowing that I like music,**

**I dream I am chaseing a mokingjay through the orchards of district eleven it calls out. "Rue, Rue!" i chase it faster then it turns gold. "trust me follow me"**

**then I look down, I see a hunter with a gold bow and arrow there is an eclipes a gold ring hangs far above. "no!" I scream as the hunter shoots, the bird catches it and flys in front of the eclipse I open my eyes at ease. I didnt bother to change out of my dress which is wrinkeled to nothing. **

** "Thresh is already gone." Chaff and Pollean hover over me. " good luck" Pollean says.I'm just allowed to brush my teeth and take a bath I through on a plaid shirt that stops at my mid thigh and clean my teeth I pull on some jean leggings, and flats.**

** we walk out side and I see a gigantic hovercraft. "dont got to the bloodbath run and find water." Chaff says at last. I am frozen into place as I am lifted up and a young woman places a syringe into my arm, It takes a while to notice that is a traker, so they dont lose me.**

** I'm escorted to a small room where Delin waits, "hey there" She smiles. my eyebrows are wrinkeled up and my eyes are big. Delin helps me into my outfit for the arena its your basic, brown t shirt with a small plastic looking hoodie and a thin jacket, with jeans and boots.**

** The only way to tell the tributes apart is by the small color change district nine has green jackets with red lining, ours is brown and red, district twelve has black and red. eight is blue and brown, seven is brown and greyish blue, six is blue, five is brown and orange, one is green and orange, two is brown and grey, three is a light brown and red, four is grey and red, and ten is grey and red.**

** I pace the room, Delin looks at me, "Oh and Rue" she looks at me and takes out my neckalace my mother gave me, "for good luck."**

** she offers me food which I turn down, I try to drink water in case there is a desert out there. I am shivering uncontrolably. "its okay shh." Delin trys.**

** A pleasnt voice calls out for launch I turn on my hills I can feel my heart beating frantically. I search for air I am pushed into the pod. It begins rising I flip around trying to see which way will be facing the cornucopia.**

** I am tempararily blinded, I can smell the pine tree's, great. then claudious tempelsmith comes on, "Ladies and Gentelmen let the seventhy-fourth hunger games begin" **

**I feel like I'm about to cry, I look around and the small littel timer begins ticking.**

**59,58,57**

**I spot Thresh.**

**45,44,43,**

**Are they watching at home?**

**33,32,31,**

**Petta is shaking his head at me? no Katniss.**

**22,21,20**

**my Parents, my Siblings.**

**19,18,17,**

**The girl from two smiles at me,**

**10,9,8,7,**

**get ready.**

**6,5,4,**

**Run for the woods,**

**3,**

**Get water,**

**2.**

**stay of the ground.**

**1!**

** I take of diving devilishly to the cornucopia, I dont have much time, The carrers are coming. I grab something I dont look down I run, the girl from ten screams, she grabs me, "Rue!Rue!" the girl from two already has three knives in her and she looks up at me, "your next,"**

** Thresh who I juyst saw kill a boy from seven throughs the girl. and tells me to go before we both die.**

** I dont stop I get as far away as I can and then pull myself up onto a Willow. I jump into the next tree, and then the next, until I have a pattern going.I go faster now that I have a routine going. **

** I get up higher until I am I'm the tree tops. I can see the blood bath goin on still so I move quicker trying to space myself out as far as I can from the others I spot a tree with plants filled with fresh water so I pick some and suck on them until I hear some one coming I duck down, I'ts the girl from eight or nine whatever they both have read hair so i cant tell. **

** I feel scared to death. so I get back in the tree's I almost smash into a traker jaker nest so I back up and hop to the next, once I'm far enough I rehidrate using up the last of my plants. so I decide to see whats in my pack, there I got an extra pair of socks, and a stone knive like rock, and a water skin, depressed I dont have a sling shot I make one out twigs and plants its pretty good, delin braided my two bangs so they werent in my face and I carefully take one of the many ruber bands out. and contribute that,**

** I collect some roots and some small orange berries that grew behind my house and I saw on the edibel list i eat alot of those, then it starts I look up, I count the shots, 1...3...on it go's on up to eleven,**

**"eleven are away thirteen left to play," I say to myself I can almost hear the capitol laughing at me. I move quikly picking the edibel plants and berries from back home first then I start with the ones from the edibel list from the training center, I'm under a bush when I see two heavy boots turn to me.**

** my heart stops. Katniss stands there looking at the tree I'm leaned against. I see something shiny catch my eye I look closely at it. It looks like a bird, a MOKING JAY! catching an arrow over a gold ring.**

** the same one from my dream, I will just have to talk to her in the morning, if she is alive, i wait for her to leave before I find a tree clear of traker jakers I spot a mother and father mokingjay they feed thier five chicks, I think of home I sing out the four note tune that signaled the end of a long day. The babies pick up the melody, I hope Thresh hears, In the case assuming he is still alive.**

** It gets dark late and I pull the socks over my hands, I burrow deep into the trees lieying down and finally dozeing off when I wake the anthem begins I look to see who passed.**

** the first is the girl from three, I kinda liked that means all the tributes from one and two are still out there. the littel boy from four who died just beacause he was in Cato's way. the mean faced boy from five, Genive the girl from five made it boys from six and seven, and the two look alikes girls also from six and seven,boy from eight and both from nine, this means it was the girl from eight i saw she is sweet, her name is brittzell i think. and the girl from ten.**

** that leaves me, thresh, the boy from ten, both from twelve, both from two and one, the guy from three, the girl from four, the fox faced girl, and the girl from eight.**

** I smile at how good my math is, I lay there and try again to find sleep. I'm about to doze off when the smell of smoke fills my nose I look down and see the girl from eight huddling over the fire. I dont want to risk dying so I just look at her, I here foot steps but its to late I just hope they dont look up. "Clove you can if you like." Cato smiles at his partner, "twelve down twelve left." she stabs the girl in the face and carves the number three in her head. "three kills so far." she smiles as the girl sreams they all jump in im frozen to my spot to scarred to breath,**

** One kid wearing a hood looks at me, I gasp the boy from twelve, "hey lover boy come on." Clove taunts. as soon as they leave I get as far away as I can tears formig I hear a cannon five minutes later. **

** I dont do much that day just snack on plants the mornig after that I wake up early then I collect as many plants as I can fit being sure to pack medical plants. then I start walking. I've been walking all of two seconds when a fire starts. **

** I look in the trees looking for a branch to pull myself on. I see Katniss's face she is still sleep so I trough a stick at her and run away, I race beside the animals keeping up until they run to the cornucopia I only got a few minor burns, I find a spot where they cant see me its a clear veiw of them the boy from three stands there with a spear,**

** the carrers look at the woods, I hope Katniss is awake I didnt want to scream and wake her that was to much a risk,and im not in love with Kaniss like Petta so i really dont need her that bad. I think it over, why didnt Petta rat me out, maybe he is actually sweet or kind. **

** the carrers all have their food piled up in a pyramid, they have mounds of dirt surrounding it, Cato and Clove sit in front of the lake chatting away, Glimmer the girl from one is picking on Petta,and the boy from one and the girl from four are talking,**

** i begin snacking on some roots and berries, the wolf pack enters the woods but they cant get me in my safe place, well you are never completely safe but i feel at ease, the smoke isnt here yet and its almost noon by the look of it, i wonder what there doing at home?**

** I roll over and dont expect it to be so comfortabel I fall fast asleep, when I wake up I hear cherring from the sound of it its the carrer pack. I climb in the tree's and start hoping I spot Katniss in a tree and the boy from one falling of a snaped branch. "see how you like that fatso" I cover my mouth but Petta glances at me and smiles then he mouths "run away."**

** i shake my head and point at Katniss. he narrows his eyes. "shell be fine." he mouths, I squat in the tree next to Katniss's and study a way to get her away. I look at her and try to catch her glance. the girl from one looks at me so I dash away I dont think she saw. I go to the tree across from the other one and eat all the green littel nuts I found, before the fire im glad because i cant eat burn't plants.**

** I spot some mocking jays in a nest its almost dark so i slept for over six hours, i look at the Katniss. I spot something but what is it, I see it now know it from anywhere a traker jaker's nest.**

** once in our district someone bust one of them and we all ran home. I got stung twice I had removed my stingers and my mom put some leaves on it I search trough my pack and see some near the botton. I look at Katniss how will I ever get her attention? she seems to be in pain I geuss I didnt wake her up soon enough. she looks down at me. I point at the nest, and look down at the carrer pack, I hope she has an knife. I make a slicing motion. she makes a face that says "what?" I point again and she see's it then I make a cutting motion. she nods.**

** I dissapear into the dark as the anthem starts. no one died today. I smile thinking of Thresh my old pal, I hope he is'nt somewhere slowly dieying. my eyes shoot down to Clove.**

** Pay back time. I smile as Katniss is cutting then it all stops and she dissapears into the dark she returns with something shiny and I hear her sighs. I lay back sleep but aware.**

** In the dim of the morning I can hear my name called, "Rue" just ever so slightly. I peer at Katniss and point at the nest in case she forgot. She smiles and shows me her knife. I nod and jump to the nest tree then the next picking up a pattern.**

** she better hurry its almost morning,I can see red strips of dawn castcading onto the trees. I get pretty far ot before stopping. I can here a hard hum and screams, I can only hope it got district two, more screams. I laugh and swivel over to see who's hit, Katniss is shaking as she removes her arm, what is she doing I see her carrying some thing i think a bow and a sheaf, I pick up the arows for her, "here Katniss." I put them in the sheath for her, then I here feet so I climb into the nearest tree. Petta burst into the clearing. "what are you still doing here!" he pushes her. **

** I then see that shes been stung. Katniss runs and Cato burst through the woods. "what you doing lover boy" I see a big dagger in his hand he slashes Petta in the calf. "stop!" I push him over. he looks at me and walks away trying to make it to the lake. i face petta. "you okay?" I say. he falls over. **

** and gets back up and crawls away.I go to find Katniss she is lying in the middel of the woods. I pick her up and lean her against a log hidden in the bush making sure no one see's I hear two cannon's and turn around.**

** that night i see the girl from one and the girl from four. that left marvel, me, cato,clove,thresh,the boy from twelve,petta,katniss,and,foxface. oh yeah and the boy from Ten.**

** I check on the carrer's who all are sleep due to the venom,the boy from three is watching them, I think I could take then if i**

**I tried. my mind wanders to Prim, the girl from twelve, would I have been her partner.**

** oh the fun we could have had at the training center. but that girl had no fight to her I saw it written in her face.**

** I count how many kids are left I made it pass the final ten, I have a gift. I feel hope fizzel up inside me, I wash by the pond and fill my skin. wait I think there is one more kid a tenth but I dont know.**

** the second day I stay with katniss while she sleeps, she is coming awake on the third so i leave.**

** I watch her as she studys herself, she looks rough. I watch her as she shoots down a rabit, and watch as she shoots down a a bird from my district a grosling.**

** I lean forward and inhale the rich smell. I hear a twig snap beneath me. I look down but its to late. she looks at the tree I'm hidden behind, she looks down and smiles.**

** "you know they're not the only ones who can form alliances." she says.**

**i think carefully maybe if im really quite... I step out. **

** "you want me for an ally?" I ask.**

**"why not? you saved me with those traker smart enough to still be I cant seem to shake you anyway." she says smiling.**

**I blink trying to see if I should my heart flutters and my ears turn red.**

**"your hungry?" I swallow hard, I am hungry I havent had meat since the day before I left the capitol, I glance at the meat and swallow hard, "well come on the i have two kills today."**

**I smile and sit besides her and look at her stings. "I can fix your stings." I smile. my mind flickering to Chaff.**

**"can you" she asks "how?"**

**I dig into my pack and retrive my healing plants from the bottom of my bag. "where'd you find those?"**

**"just around. we all cary them when we work in the left a lot of nest there." my face hot. "there are alot here, too."**

**"thats right. you're district eleven. agriculture," she says. "orchards. huh? that must be how you fly around the trees like you've got wings."**

** I smile, glad of my talent. "well, come on, then. fix me up." she plops down and rolls up her pant leg. I shrug and place a handfull of leaves in my mouth. after around a minute I plop it down on her knee. **

** she sighs heavenly. I smile, "ohhh." escapes her lips. lucky she was smart enough to pull the stingers out. I giggle and tell her.**

** I place another handful on her neck, she sighs.**

** "i've got something for that." she points at my arm she grabs a silver paruchute. and opens the pot she rubs a cream on the long burn on my arm.**

**I sigh and look longingly at the sky. "you have good sponsors" I say.**

**"have you gotten anything yet?" she ask's I shake my head. "you will though. Watch. the closer we get to the end, the more peopel will realize how clever you are." I smile.**

**"you weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally?" I ask.**

**I half expect her to say something like. "yeah I was, go on get outta here you twitt."**

** but she says "no I meant it"**

** I think it through, "okay" I shake her hand. "it's a deal" I smile**

** I contribute some plants called stoklan to the meal when roasted it tastes like parsnip. the grosling is dripping down my chin I smile, suprised that she even sharred food with me, I thought we would have to fend for ourselves.**

** for a whille everything stops as we eat, the grosling is so good. I always had to share a leg with mona and one of my littel brothers, "Oh" I sigh."i've never had a whole leg to myself before." **

**she looks unsuprised and smiles at me. "take the other."**

** my eyes buldge. she must be kidding I am still ready to run if she tries to shoot me.**

** "no the rest is mine you littel discusting beast, get out of here before i shoot you." she says, no just kidding.**

** what she really says is. "take whatever you want. now that Iv'e got a bow and arrows. I can get more. plus I've got snares. I can show you how to set them," I still look uncertainly at it this is way more than I would have at home. if I didnt spare it for my siblings.**

**she rolls her eyes, "oh, take it" she puts it in my hand. I dig in taking a big chump out of it. "I will only keep a few days anyway, and we've got the whole bird plus the rabit."**

** she watches me. "I'd have thought, in district eleven, you'd have a bit more to eat than us. you know, since you grow the food," she says.**

** I look at her, my eyes widen I almost choke on a peice of grosling. "Oh, no, we're not allowed to eat crops." I forget they dont know much about us.**

** "they arrest you or something?" I laugh. "they whip you and make everyone else watch." I say. "the mayors very strict about it."**

** "do you get all the coal you want?" since its apparentaly question hour. "no" katniss says "just whatever we buy and whatever we track in on our boots." we giggel.**

** feeling weird about the akward silence I talk again. "they feed us a bit extra during harvest, so that people can keep going longer," I say.**

** "do you have to be in school."**

** "not during harvest. everyone works then,"**

**I want to know more about district twelve they dont like to tell us much about the other districts.**

** I suggest we lay out alll our food she has some beef strips and crakers to add to the pile I show her all my roots and all my plants and berries.**

** she rolls one of the orange berries in her fingers. "you sure this is safe?"**

** maybe she thinks I might poisin her I dont know but if I wanted to I could, ecept I kinda feel attached to her. "Oh, yes we have them back at home, I've been eating them for days," I through a small handful up in the air and catch all of them one at a time.**

** she takes a small bite and her eyes light up. we divide our food so if were split up well both be set. I take out all my weapons and my water skin.**

** "I know its not much." I say a bit embarrassed "but I had to get away from the cornucopia fast." I smile thinking of how Thresh saved me from Clove. who I wish was dead. but you have to admit she has some skills and I admire her for that. "you did just right."**

** She shows me the some of her stuff, A water canister the bows and arrows a sheat of plastic and... oh I know those from home. "how did you get those?" I exclaim pointing at the glasses she has in her hands. **

** "in my pack. they've been useless so far. they don't block the sun and they make it harder to see." she shrugs. I laugh, still I cant hide my envie for her.**

** "these aren't for sun, they're for darkness." I exclaim "sometimes when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs to those highest in the tree's. where the torchlight doesn't reach. one time, this boy martin, he tried to keep a pair. hid it in his pants. they killed him on the spot."**

**I remember when I was littel and I tried to hide that pear, "they killed a boy for taking these?" she says.**

** "yes, everyone knew he was no danger. Martin wasn't right in the head. I mean, he still acted like a three year old he just wanted the glasses to play with." **

**"so what do these do?" I smile at her intrest in them, "they let you see in complete darkness." I say "try them tonight when thwe sun goes down."**

** I give her lots of plants and she gives me matches and we head up stream until twilight almmost takes us.**

** "where do you sleep?" She asks me. "in the trees?" she says. "in just your jacket?" I pull out my scks, "I have these for my hands." I think of how cold it was these pass days. **

** she smiles at me, "you can share my sleeping bag if you want. well both easily fit." my face lights me up, I smile. **

** we pick a fork up high in the tree I never hoped for all of this I'm suprised she even got a sleeping bag, the anthem starts Katniss covers her mouth and whispers, "Rue, I only woke up today, how many nights did I miss?" I pick up on what she is doing so I cover my motuh too. "two," I say, "the girls from one and four are dead. theres ten of us left."**

**"something strange happened. at least. I think it did. it might have been the traker jacker venom making me imagine things," she says. "you know the boy from my district? peeta? i think he saved my life. but he was with the careers." **

** "he's not with them now" i say "I've spied on their base camp by the lake. they made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. but he's not there. maybe he did save you and had to run." I say.**

** "if he did, it was all probaly just part of his act. you know, to make people think he's in love with me."**

** I think it over, "oh" I say "I didn't know that was an act." she glances at me, "course it is,' she says "he worked it out with our mentor" the anthem stops she smiles. we trie out the glasses. "I wonder who else got a pair of these. "the carrer's have two, but they've got everything down by the lake,"**

** "and there so strong," I complain, **

** "we're strong, too," she says. "just in a diferent way."**

** "you can shoot!" I say "what can I do?"**

** "you can feed yourself. can they?"**

** "they dont need to. they have all those supplies." "say they didn't. say the supplies were gone how long would they last?" she rants. "I mean, its the hunger games right?"**

** "but Katniss, they're not hungry,"**

** "no they're not. thats the problem."  
"i think were going to have to fix that, Rue."**

** I snugel up close to Katniss in the cool of the night I fall a sleep fast having another person at my side I murmur and roll over. its been very lonely for the past few days and now I feel secure. I dont think that one day one of us will die and only one of us can leave. **

** I do think about how were going to get rid of the carrers, early that morning I walk out by the pond and find some water birds next. there sits two pearly white eggs. I grab them and climb back to our tree. I watch Katniss sleep. I rub her hair,**

** the boom of a cannon startels me I look down to see katniss awake glad she didnt die in her sleep.**

** "who do you think it was?" katniss says. "I dont know it could have been any of the others " I i say"I geuss we'll know tonight."**

** "who's left again." she asks**

**"the boy from district one. both tributes from Two. the boy from three. thresh and me. and you and peeta." i do the math. "thats eight. Wait, and the boy from ten, the one with the bad leg. he makes nine." neither of us can remember the last one.**

** "i wonder how the last one died," i say.**

** "no telling. but it's good for us. a death should hold the rowd for a bit. Maybe we'll have time to do something before the games makers decide things have been moving to slowly," she says. "whats in your hands?" she asks, I chuck the eggs at her and suckr punch her out the tree, "eat that fire bitch." I rant as I hop away at 50k's**

** okay I dont do that. even if I could I wouldnt want to. I still like Katniss and trust her. "breakfast" I say holding them out. "what kind are those?" she asks.**

** "not sure. there's a marshy area over that way. some kind of watchbid," I smile. we eat the inside out of eggs. with a rabit leg and berries.**

** I lean back and close my eyes. "ready to do it." she smiles. I spring up exited over any type of adventure. ""do what?"**

** I smile at katniss, but still at her sugestion I feel nervous about it. for some time we dig roots. I get to know Katniss and all about her life. and in return I tell her about myself.**

** "so whats you favorite thing in the whole world?" she asks "music" I replied. "music?" she asks like she hasnt heard right. "you have a lot of time for that?" I nod.**

** "We sing at home. at work, too. thats why I love your pin." I say admirably pointing to it. "you have mokingjays?" I nod again. "Oh, yes. I have a few that are my speacial freinds. We can sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me," i smile thinking of home.**

**-flashback-**

** "littel birds" i call at the top of the tree's. i sing out my four note song. i hear a respons. i smile and sing a more complicated seven note whistel my mother calls the "fairy lights." i hear my new song repeated and then it blends into my signature song i made up. mona sings the song to and the birds chirp louder tyrell sits amazed by how good i am with such delicate beatiful animals.**

** i stand on my tip toes.**

**all the birds so vein in light**

** twitter in the morning light**

** they sing out my pretty **

** song**

** they sing it all day to dawn.**

** pretty birdys chirp up high sing my song.**

** my song is carried out. i feel the warm brezze push against my face. here is home. safe. warm. sound. i want to stay safe and sound. i want to be safe and sound.**

**-present-**

** "What do you mean?" katniss ask's bringing my attention back to the horribel thing called the hunger games. "i'm ussaly up highest, so i'm the first to see the flag that signals quiting time. There's a special littel song i do." I sing it for her.**

** "and the mokingjays spread it aroound the orchard. that's how everyone knows to knock off." I smile feeling a stab of pain trying to remember home.**

** "they can be dangerous though, if you getto near the nest. But you cant blame them for that." I look at what katniss is doing, she hold up her pin. "here, you take it. it has more meaning for you than me." **

** "Oh, no," I say. closing her fingers back over it. I tell her I like it on her thats why I decided to trust her. I show her my district token. my Good luck charm.**

** she tell me its worked so far. before we split up she makes sure im well stocked, she even lends me her sleeping back.**

** i feel my heart well up as she is about to leave. i hug her and tell her to be careful. i walk off the other way. and wait near the first fire sight i give katniss fifteen minutes to get to my secret hiding space before lighting it i climb in a tree as high as it go's until i see the three left carrers three hundred yards away. i begin to hop away as fast as i can and light the second fire.**

** i trip and have to get up as fast as possibel. and run not abel to climb in the trees i run for a good thirty minutes before i stop to take a drink i climb in a high fork and lay my head back putting on my extra pair of socks. and i pull on the sleeping bag. then i hear it a large explosion. i look around worried. **

** the first thing i think is katniss. then i think the boy from ten and petta could also be in troubel. thresh is to strong. i wait two minuets before i here another cannon.**

** i sit up and cry. it almost dark. and due to the delay of my fall i didnt light the last fire. i can only think this is my fault katniss was counting on me. i break into a sob and dont bother to even wonder if they are watching me right now. i pull up my hood and breath in silently. katniss and i have a signal so i sing out the four not song i made. waiting for the mocking jays to respond with her whistel.**

** i roll over in the cool of the night. my tears feel like they have almost frozen to my face. i think of all my sibling and my family. and sob more. i wait for the anthem to see who died scared of seing katniss's face.**

** but the only peopel that died was the boys from three. and ten. eight left i wonder how the boy from three died and i wonder if it was katniss or the carers that killed the boy from three.**

** in the grey light of the next mornig i eat and then try to go find katniss. hoping that the carrers aren't killing her slowly and hard.**

** i think of clove. how sweet and pure i thought she was. i feel a soft tear fall. i know she loves cato so she has to have some sort of soft spot and i remeber her saying something about winning this for her family's honor.**

** maybe she was neglected by them. the boy from one seemed to be the least blood thirsty carrer here. i hadn't ever seen him kill.**

** i walk through the wet marsh the dew covering it. i fall over twice getting back up. i climb onto the nearst tree and begin hopping. its wet and slippery. but i could still harvest in pouring rain so i was good.**

** i hold onto the branch of a wet slimy tree moss covering it. the next tree is pretty far but i think i can make the jump. i jump and just barely brisk my finger against the top fork i then fall until i can grab onto a branch and leap to the next.**

** i dont know what happened i hit my head feeling the thick branch hit my head. i fall thrity feet before grabbing onto a branch. im entangeled in a spiderweb. the brach twists and i crash hard onto the grass below i twitch in the netting im traped in . **

** i dont dare scream i cant im to scarred someone i dont want to hear will come find me. there is a thick jumbel of rain clouds in the sky. i begin to cry. the mockingjays laugh.**

** i look down at the neckalace i had on the star is missing. i geuss my luck broke. i try to un tangel my self i drink some water well whats left of it.**

** and try to get ahold of some berries but i cant. i roll my eyes to the back of my head. around noon i hear katniss's bird call. i look up and sing back but my throught is to scratchy for them to hear, i try twelve more times before they pick it up and sing my song.**

** i feel another tear. "rue?rue!" i hear katniss closer than i thought. i take a few gulps of the pine scented air. "katniss!kat-nissss!" i say way to loud.**

** -authors note- **

**hey, i decided the best way to write this story was to combine the book and movie to gether this scene is from the movie for no confusions. **

** thanks, .315**

** -back to the story-**

** she burst from the brush behind me. and cuts me out i hug her happy for my ally. i hear a rumbel of bushes. and stand behind katniss. the boy from one drives a spear right at katniss's arm but she jumps out the way. i don't, she shoots him instantly and turns to me. i look down at the spear and look at katniss. **

** all tears are gone i'm not going to cry. this is all beacause of him, president snow. why? why would he send someone so innocent as me? i never did anything to him. i never did anything to him so why did i earn this spear into my abdomin.**

** i refused to kill anyone and i stuck up to my bargin. its to far to save me the spear is to deep. katniss lays me down and puts my head in her lap. i whimper. and look at her. "it's alright, your alright," she tries but she knows im to wise to belive her so she stops. **

** "you blew up the food?" i and i think her respons is someting like. "every thing" but im too out of it to hear correctly. "you have to win." i say fighting back tears. she has a long answer but i know she is promising she will. i hear a cannon. i think its mine but i can still fell myself breathng.**

** i grab her arm tighly. "dont go" i say. i hear her answer. "course not. staying right here," she says. she brushes my thick hair back. "sing" i say. **

** she waits half a minuete before singing. she sings a song i only heard once sung to me by my father, i call it deep in the meadow.**

** my hearing fades in and out through the first few lines. i struggel to stay with her. i begin to see colors then its all white my vision returns for a second i only see katniss's bang i shivver and my vision turn all white i feel cold fingers close my eyes.**

**-district eleven (five minuets early)-**

** i look at my sister. why did we have to go to the square today. rue is traped in the net. i look at tyrell and see tears drip down her gold eyes. i hold back tears. and look up i see katniss coming. but i also see the boy from one in the shadows. **

** we sent rue bread from our district. i dont know if she'll get it. rose sits on my hip crying. our two littel brothers hide behind my mother. the youngest one cj looks nervously at rue. and the other one is to young to understand this crule world.**

** katniss cuts her out and rue hides behind her the boy from one drives the spear into katniss arm. but he camera turns, i scream as i see rue. tyrell drops to her knee's. **

** after rues cannon. goes off it switches to marvel dead and then its back to katniss. she breaks the cresent shaped bread from our district and send up the respect sign. "to my freinds from district eleven." we all put up our three fore fingers. i give my dad a nervous glance.**

** i grab rose and cj. my mom tells us to run home. the peace keepers begin to shoot randomly into the crowd. a tower that holds rice burst over. i watch as my dad get trampeled.**

** we run into the crowd and find our way to the house. i lock the door and push myself against the door, "rue's safe and sound now" i assure evryone.**

** -thresh's pov. (the feast at the cornucopia.)-**

** when i heard the cannon i expected anyone but her. but i saw her face in the sky. you wouldn't belive i cried, but i did. she was sweet and nice. and smart. she sung to the birds when it was time to end the day. i look at my pack from here and sneak forward. the girl from two is fighting the one from twelve. then i catch something she sayed. she killed the girl from my district. i snatch her and through her pathetically "what'd you do to that little girl? you kill her?' i dont listen to her, i know rue didnt like her anyways. i pickup a big rock and slam it down on the tempel i hear her cannon and kick her over. "just this time twelve for the littel girl" i take mine and two's bag and run off.**

** -mona- **

**when she arrived she wore her reaping outfit they even recovered her neckalace she looked so small in that littel box my parents were whipped, lots of peopel died that day. i will never forget you my sister. i hope you hear our cries. for you our love for you goodbye rue.**

**-another note-**

**hey i do not own the hunger games or rue. this was a fanfiction from rues pov if you have any complaints please leave a comment or email. also leave and email thank you for reading. **

**p.s. remember they didnt show rue's body covered in flowerers. and they recover theire badies so they took the flowere out. also i really wanted to capture rue's great observation and how smart she really was. rue was very talented and loved to find the beaty in everything thanks. -.315**


End file.
